


Ricochet Heart

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: The first time Finn met Muran, he got a "Thank You for Saving My Husband's Life" blowjob.(For the 2017 round ofPBAM Prompt Stack!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchis/gifts).



> it's all Orchis's fault.
> 
> Title from the Adolescents song.

_Near the beginning is where we start/Stuck together not blown apart/Love is a weapon in your hand_

 

The first time Finn met Muran, he got a "Thank You for Saving My Husband's Life" blowjob. That favor in itself wasn't *all* that unusual; when he'd first joined the Resistance, there were a lot of similar offers, some of which he accepted. People were very fond of Poe and eager to show their gratitude. Although Poe said that was mostly an excuse to get with Finn, Finn had a hard time believing it. This thing with Muran, however, was over a year into his time with the Resistance. Muran had just emerged from an exceptionally deep cover mission dating back to before even *Poe* had joined Leia's cause.

"I thought you were dead," Finn said when Poe introduced him to the exceptionally tall, really handsome man with heavy beard and flexible eyebrows. "I mean --"

Muran just tapped the side of his nose and squinted past Finn. He looked like he was posing for a portrait to go on ancient currency.

"Ignore him," Poe said, "he's loving this hero of the hour resurrection bullshit."

"When one has returned to life -- resurrected himself, you might say, I don't know that *I*, particularly, would, but one might, one is impressed all over again by the needless snark and attempted charm of one's..." Muran cocked his head, looking Poe over; Finn watched Poe look back, a smile barely restrained, his brows jumping. Delight, appreciation, fondness and a certain kind of challenge all played through his expression, and, when Finn checked, Muran's as well. "Lover? Husband."

In the time since Starkiller, since Finn had woken up and they'd been hanging out so much, Poe didn't talk about Muran very much at all. 

This is what Finn knew about Muran: he'd been in Poe's squadron in the Republic. They'd been together, for a long time, but only recently hitched when he died. Afterwards, the remaining squadron members defected to the Resistance.

Finn wondered now if Poe had actually known all along about Muran's mission. Whether he knew or not, his grief for Muran, how much he'd palpably missed him, was clear. Their reunion now was bound to be fraught and strange and needed, more than anything, Finn thought, to be *private*.

He kept looking for an opening, a chance to excuse himself, but Muran was almost as talkative as Poe. He had one of those Inner Core accents; Finn was trying to break himself of thinking of them as "snobbish". Because Muran wasn't a snob, that was obvious. He was funny and sarcastic, eager to hear about how Finn saved Poe only to have Poe crash them within the hour -- "typical Dameron, has to be the biggest drama in four systems" -- and, when he wasn't insulting Poe, highly complimentary about everything he'd heard about Finn. 

"This one --" Muran shook Poe by the shoulder. "Claimed your arrival turned the tide. Figured he was just thinking with his dick again, but it turns out, he was right."

Finn opened his mouth, then closed it, utterly unsure of what to say. Poe's mouth twisted in something like a smirk and apologetic grimace, then he shook his head as if to say, "don't listen to him". He still grasped Finn's hand, their fingers laced together like always. _Always_ , Finn thought, was about to become _before your husband got back_.

But Finn wanted to listen to Muran, every bit as much as he liked hearing Poe's stories. On the other hand, he also wanted to leave them alone, like they surely wanted to be.

"I'll let you two --" Finn started to say. He was suddenly aware of the noise of the room; the shift change was in effect and the rush kept bumping and jostling them.

"No, no, no," Muran said, touching Finn's upper arm. "Nice try, but no."

Poe squeezed Finn's hand now. "Don't be a dick, come on," he said to Muran. To Finn, he said, "if you're not into it, don't worry, that's cool. Seriously."

"Not into what?" Finn looked back and forth between them. Each tightened his hold on Finn and they were smiling at him now. It was the way that Poe regarded him, intense and fixed, that made Finn finally understand what they were talking about. That, and the way they'd closed the space around their three bodies. "*Oh*. Really?"

"Really," Poe said and Muran nodded, then repeated it, too.

They ended up back in Finn's bunk. He was still between them, treated to their kisses and whispered jokes, commentary and challenge. It was weird, in that he felt included -- obviously, of course -- but also like a spectator. He'd never known anyone as long as Poe and Muran had known each other. He realized yet again that there were levels and levels to knowing someone. He'd've said he knew Poe pretty well by then, inside and out, body and mind and heart, but, compared to Muran, he might as well have been a stranger.

*That* was a familiar feeling. He knew this one, he could wear it, let it start to fade and wear away, until he was no longer apart.

"He gets quiet," Poe told Muran, rubbing Finn's back and kissing the side of his neck. "Thoughtful."

"Must be weird for you," Muran replied, "since you haven't shut up since leaving the womb." He'd pushed Finn's shirt up and he was playing with Finn's chest, his chin planted on Finn's arm.

"Ha fucking ha," Poe said, shoving Muran in the shoulder. As Muran dramatically flopped down, Poe turned Finn's head so they were looking at each other. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Finn told him and kissed him. Poe held on, swallowing Finn's grunt of surprise and then long, drawn-out moan as Muran got Finn's cock out and pushed his mouth down it. It couldn't have happened that fast, but it felt like it did. Finn tends to lose track of time when he's kissing someone, but particularly Poe. 

Poe got one arm wrapped around Finn's neck, clutching him tight, kissing him deeply. His stubble raked up a secondary burn, sharper than the kiss's, but shallower, too. Poe's other hand was stroking Muran's head; his fingers kept disappearing into the thick black hair, then twisting back into visibility like twigs bobbing in rapids.

"Fuck, you weren't kidding," Muran said, coming up for air. He pinched Finn's hip. "Man, you're *beautiful*."

"Nah --" Finn started to say but Poe clucked and hushed him, renewing the kiss, easing Finn back against the bulkhead. 

Muran chuckled, muttering something about Dameron the mama gopher-bear, but Finn couldn't make sense of that before Muran's lips were twisting around his cockhead again. His beard was silkier than Poe's. When it brushed and rubbed Finn's balls, the insides of his thighs, it brought up more pleasure like little stars twinkling up into the twilight.

"Yeah, you are," Poe said, kissing him some more, rubbing Finn's chest, pinching at his nipples until he was aching and groaning, then returning to Muran, to trace the outline of his lips and run knuckles along the bulge in his cheek. "Finn, man --"

"Oh, *oh*," Finn said, hips bucking when Muran swallowed him into his throat and *held* him there for the length of several heartbeats. His arm flailed and he grabbed on to the nearest thing he could find -- Muran's shoulder, it turned out. "Oh!"

Poe was curled against him, kissing his jaw, his neck, biting down and plucking hard at Finn's chest. Muran's head bobbed, then paused; Finn could feel his dick twitching, yearning for more. Spit was running down over his balls, warm, then rapidly cooling. He pulled up one leg, knee bent, foot flat on the bunk, to change the angle, and Muran *moaned* when Finn pushed back in.

"He's so good at this, isn't he?" Poe whispered, "fuck, you two look amazing --"

"Yeah, yeah --" Finn was babbling; he still hadn't gotten the hang of talking *and* fucking, let alone dirty talk. His hips were rocking, despite his efforts to hold himself still, and Muran went with it, matched the desperate jagged rhythm only to stop and slow, make Finn whine into Poe's mouth.

"Babe, be nice," Poe finally said, tipping Muran's face up.

His mouth was swollen, shiny with spit and pre-cum; he had unimaginably long lashes, Finn noticed, even longer than Poe's own. "I'm being nice. I'm being *really* nice. Aren't I, Finn?"

Before Finn could answer, Muran kissed his slit, pressing the flat of his tongue down it, then dipping to poke the tip of his tongue along the underside of Finn's cockhead.

"Nice," Finn said, nodding, gulping, his legs and ass twitching with the effort.

"Think you could return the favor, though," Muran added and Finn just stared at him. Muran smirked, then licked his lower lip. "Let go, man. Fuck my mouth, what do you think I want?"

"But --"

Poe sucked on the hinge to Finn's jaw, scraped his teeth down to Finn's ear and whispered, "Better help the man out, hero."

Finn nodded some more, hastily, urgently. He tried to stroke Muran's hair like Poe had. He succeeded less in "petting", more in the way of "knocking and yanking", but Muran just looked up at him, brows furled, smile wide, before dropping open his mouth and taking Finn back in. His lips tugged and pushed, his tongue swirled. Poe was grabbing Finn by the chin and fucking his tongue inside as Muran grunted and pushed farther and farther down Finn's shaft.

Poe bit at Finn's lips, tugged at his hair. Somehow Finn was lifting, *twisting*, between the two of them, spinning out high and tight as Muran's throat pulsed around him and Poe opened his mouth wider and wider. 

When he started coming, it wasn't like falling over the edge, like usual. Instead, he was just getting higher, twisting more tightly, spinning out in showers of sparks, crying out into Poe's throat and pumping raggedly into Muran's.

Poe held him close as he came down a little and Muran crawled up, into Finn's blindly reaching arm. His beard was splattered with come, his face flushed and sweaty. Finn watched as Poe kissed him, softly at first, lapping him clean, then more fiercely, fist in the back of Muran's hair, hauling him a little over Finn, not letting either of them go.

"Welcome home, buddy," Poe said a little later and Finn laughed when Muran replied by making the sound of a fart with his mouth.

*

The second time they hooked up, it was more about "Holy Cosmos, We Almost Died But Then We Didn't!" Finn and Muran were on the same carrier that took heavy damage from a rogue Republic squadron, an advance guard for a First Order destroyer. The captain executed a bizarre move that took the carrier plowing straight *into* the fire. Power went down, then most vital support, as starboard lost about a third of its bulkhead.

They made it through, somehow, and as the carrier drifted in sub-hyperspace, waiting for rescue, Finn found Muran, every bit as exhilarated as he was, nearly vibrating out of his skin.

There followed a rapid, terse conversation: "Can we?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"Poe?"

"He's fine."

"Good."

Muran has a good several inches on Finn, so when he kissed him hungrily, walking Finn backward into a side passage, Finn was bent back, offering himself like a dancer.

*

The next time was two nights later when they'd limped back to base and went to find Poe. That was "Hey Honey We Missed You".

And the time after that, and the next, and the next. They ran out of reasons and titles for what became something regular, almost required and vital.

Until now, today, the tenth anniversary of Resistance victory. There will be fireworks and sky-dancers tonight, all over Liberation Space. Right now, however, they're lying naked in the river that runs through Poe's father's place on Yavin-IV. Muran's wearing a flower crown that Poe made, then dared him to put on; he has Finn stretched out between his legs, head tipped down so Muran can play with his hair. His long, clever fingers are the best at braiding and twisting Finn's hair.

When the leaves move and the sun hits the water, everything is dazzling. A flock of hummingbirds, impossibly colorful and quick, sings overhead as it passes. Finn squints over at Poe, who's floating on his stomach, arms pillowed on the same rock that Muran's leaning against. Poe has more silver in his hair these days, long winding streams of it on his head and in his beard, bright as the sun; he's dark from the Yavin sun, as dark as Muran, his nose peeling a bit.

"Hey," Poe murmurs when he catches Finn's eye. His eyes crinkle up as he smiles.

"Hey." Finn smiles and loops each arm around Muran's knees, letting the current run over and through him.

"Stay still, *damn*," Muran chides. He puts up with so much from them both.

Poe lifts himself just enough to float a little closer to Finn. Finn leans out of the way, ducking just in time for Poe to splash Muran fully. 

The water catches the light as it falls, wraps them in brilliance, blinds them.


End file.
